The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically removing a band from a coil of strip, such as metallic strip, preparatory to the leading end thereof being fed into a coil processing apparatus.
In the processing of metallic coils of strip, say for example, in a cold reduction mill, it is customary to band the coils of metal strip after initial processing so that they are self contained for the necessary storage and handling prior to further processing. The coils are thus brought into the mill with a band tightly secured around their outer peripheries, which must be removed before the coil can be uncoiled. In the past, band removal for subsequent processing has generally been assigned as a manual operation for a person to perform before the coil is unwrapped. In some instances, attempts have been made to automate this operation, as may be seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,687 issued on Apr. 16, 1968 to R. C. DeChellis for Debanding Device for Rolled Coils. However, automatic debanders in general have not been reliable, as they do not have reliable methods of automatically locating the band on the coil, means for always insuring that the band has been cut, and a reliable means of feeding the band into a scrap band chopper.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a coil band cutter, removal and disposal apparatus and method which is completely reliable and completely automated, and is further devoid of the problems encountered in the prior art. The method and apparatus of the present invention automates the band removal operation and provides a positive method of finding, cutting, gripping and feeding the band into a scrap chopper for a convenient method of disposal.